The Legend of Zelda:Legends(Part one:Trials)
by Xahline
Summary: Seven years after Link defeated Majora's Mask, he and Tatl journey to Hyrule in search of Navi. They find something other than Navi waiting for them there......please r/r ^-^


Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda.  
  
( A.N : This is my first attempt at a completely Zelda fanfic, so bear with me. If I get anything wrong tell me in your review.... -ssj2Kitara )  
  
( This is only a portion of the Prologue. Please tell me if this is a good idea, and should continue it.  
  
^-^ -Ssj2Kitara )  
  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
The Legend of Zelda  
  
Trials of a hero  
  
*********  
  
(Section One: The Return of the Lost)  
  
Prologue: Reunions.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seven years have passed since Link left Hyrule, Zelda is now Queen, and the old King has retired.  
  
Galloping through Termina Field on Epona, Link felt that he should return home. Tatl,who chose to remain with Link after the defeat of Majora, though her brother Tael would not, was hoping to see the land that Link spent hours a day telling her about.  
  
Now entering the outer fringes of The Lost Woods, Link desides that it would be a good time to rest.  
  
"Tatl, do you think that Navi could have gone somewhere in Hyrule, because she was no where in Termina." Link asked his fairy friend. "Could be , we should see the leader of the Faries, who lives by Hyrule Castle." said Tatl, "Maybe she'll know where Navi has gone."  
  
"Thanks Tatl, lets go. We should arrive in Kokiri Village in about an hour." explained Link as he got on Epona and headed into the Lost Woods.  
  
One hour later-----  
  
"Woah! Slow down Epona!" cried Link as they almost crashed into the entrance of the Forest Temple.  
  
"That was close." said Tatl.  
  
"No kidding." Link replied.  
  
Dismounting Epona, Link walked to the entrance of the Temple and walked in.  
  
"What are we doing in here Link." demanded Tatl.  
  
"This is the Forest Temple, one of the Temples I freed in Hyrule. I'm here to see an old friend." replied Link as he took the elevator down to the bottom floor.  
  
"Saria, Sage of the Forests. I request an audience from you." Link said out loud.  
  
"Yes. What is it that you want to see me for................Link is that you?" replied Saira.  
  
"Yeah Saria it's me." said Link.  
  
"Your friend is the Sage of the Forests!!!!! You never told me that!!!!!!!" cried Tatl.  
  
"Link who is this?" asked Saria.  
  
"This is Tatl. I meet her on an adventure in Termina. She decided to stay with me after I defeated Majora." explained Link.  
  
"Well Tatl it's nice to meet you." said Saria.  
  
"It's an honor Sage of the Forest." Tatl replied formallly.  
  
Saria laughed at Tatl's formality. "It's alright Tatl. Any frind of Links' doesn't have to addrss me formally."  
  
"So Saria, what has happend over the years?" asked Link.  
  
"Nothing much really. Ever since Ganondorf dissappeared, Hyrules been at peace. Just last month Zelda was crowned Queen of Hyrule." replied Saria.  
  
"She was! Wow. I wonder how she will feel if I go take a visit to Hyrule Castle." said Link.  
  
"You know Link. She'll be estatic to see you again. As will everyone else. Though I think Ruto wants to kill you." replied Saria.  
  
"Wouldn't be surprized. Well, It's time for me to go visit everyone else, ok. I come back once I'm done. Bye Saria." said Link.  
  
"Bye Link." said Saria as she dissapeared.  
  
Taking the elevator to the ground floor, Link exited the Temple, mounted Epona and galloped out of the Lost Woods and Kokiri Village.  
  
Entering Hyrule Field, Link and Tatl headed towards LonLon Ranch, located in the center of the field.  
  
"Now let's go surprize Malon." Link said to Tatl and Epona.  
  
"Who's that? Another Sage?" asked Tatl.  
  
Link laughed, "No Tatl, Malon is not a Sage. She is just a good friend and the person who gave me Epona." he explained.  
  
"Lets head in." said Link, after they arrived at the entrance to the ranch.  
  
Link tied Epona's reins to a post outside the main house and headed towards the paddock, where all the horses were running freely.  
  
"Come on Tatl, lets go." Link said in a whisper as he approached the entrance.  
  
"Malon." said Link, standing about ten feet away.  
  
"Huh..?" said Malon as she turned around. "Oh my Goddesses! You surprized me!"  
  
"Sorry about that." said Link. "Tatl come on out."  
  
"Hi there." said Tatl as she emerged from under Link's hat.  
  
"A fairy? Is that you Fairyboy?" asked Malon.  
  
"Yes it's me. Just don't call me that." said Link.  
  
"Link why does she call you that." demanded Tatl.  
  
"Long story..." replied Link as Malon trapped him in a huge bearhug.  
  
"Agghh Malon! Let go." Link cried out.  
  
"Why should I?" Malon asked as she laughed histerically.  
  
"Because I can't breath!" Link said as his face turned blue.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that Link. So what brings you back to Hyrule, after so long?" asked Malon.  
  
  
  
.............................Sorry for cutting the story of so soon, I hit writers block, and don't know where to contine. Your suggestions will be greatly appriciated......thank you. ^-^ 


End file.
